Beach Case!
by StockinCutie
Summary: The SPR gang has a case at the beach! Mai is very excited for the beach, since it's her first time. Enjoy! I was gonna make this a one shot but I got interested


** I was bored and felt like making something, but I know I wouldn't finish it, because I'm already trying to finish Rivals as soon as possible..! So I think Imma finish this in 5 or more chapters..**

**ENJOY! I DUN OWN GHOST HUNT...Sadly...**

Mai was making tea for her boss, Kazuya Shibuya, a.k.a Naru. Everyone tried to calm down Ayako and Monk due to them bickering at each other. In the end, it was a normal day for us. But out of no where, a case popped up.

And this case was particularly interesting...

"Um, Hello." There was a girl who looked like she was in high school, around Mai's age. She had short hair, blue eyes, and a over sized top with a shorts on, due to it being hot.

"My name is Moka, Moka Hirayuki (totally made that up btw :D)"

"H-Hirayuki?! That's one of the most wealthiest families in Japan!" Mai gasped but was shushed by Naru.

"Please continue, " Naru said as he went to sip his tea.

"W-well, we live by the beach, a mansion. It's beautiful, but we are bothered by something...Every night, I would hear knocking sounds on the windows, and lately, my mother has been acting rather strange, one time she almost buried herself in the sand. We quickly got her out of the sand, but I'm worried that she might do something even more dangerous. Oh and, I would hear sounds of..dead people... they sounded like they were in pain, I couldn't stand it, and haven't gotten a wink of sleep, but everyone else in my family seems to be fine, they don't hear it like I do, and and, our female maids has been disappearing, whenever we found them, we would see them...sexually attacked...and if we didn't find them, they would be dead, please, -san, please help" Moka pleaded and her eyes were desperate.

Naru didn't show any feelings toward the case. Although.. "Ms. Hirayuki, give your address, number, and house phone number to my assistant" Naru sighed as he stood up. "Mai, prepare to call everyone, we will be leaving tomorrow, at 5:00 am, Mai, you will be here at 4:00 am, due to your late problems"

"Jerk..." Mai mumbled as she grabbed a notepad to take down the info.

With that said, the client left, and Mai was left excited for the new case.

Mai's POV (3:50 am)

I didn't exactly "sleep in peace" today, I was too pumped for the beach trip, the skies were grey, but I know the sun will show it's face. Mai smiled at the thought, she had already packed her bags and was dressed, she had her bikini- I mean, swimsuit in her bag and a hat to block for the sun, and sunscreen.

~At the van~

I walked to the van and tried to hold back a laugh at Naru's surprised eyes, his face showed no motion, but I could tell he was shocked. I hopped in the van, with a smile on my face. Soon, the others arrived and got into the van. The sun was finally shining. And it felt great on my face. While everyone, dis-including Naru and Lin, were chatting with each other. But Mai was just relaxing herself.

We arrived at the beach, and I quickly ran around the sand. I dipped my feet in the ocean, it was cold..!

Everyone called me to come inside, I hurried to rush inside.

I saw Moka, and her mother, Mrs. Hirayuki. There were more sisters, as well as brothers, but half weren't here, they went to college, and the ones that WERE here, were sleeping.

After the introductions and the set up and blah blah BLAHHHH

Everyone decided to go out to the beach, heck, even Naru was going to take a relax in the beach.

I had a flower Bikini on, that had flowers on the bra of the bikini, and flowers at the rear on the bottom piece.

Ayako had a one piece on, it was blue with little stars on it, with her hair in a bun, and a shades on.

Masako had a un-strapped one piece on, which was black with roses on it.

I pulled Masako and Ayako into the water, but they quickly came out, because of how freezing it was...

Ayako and Masako went to go relax but I didn't give up, I put on brave face and jumped into the cold salty ocean water. Funny, it wasn't as cold as it was before, in fact, it felt nice. Mai swam around and relaxed, she dipped her whole body in the ocean. I felt something slip off my chest. "Oh no, my Bikini top..!" I hurried back up the top of the ocean looking for my bikini top, I saw it, I quickly swam over and grabbed onto it. It was hard to put it on, though. She swam back to the surface with her hands covering her chest. She hid from the boys and slipped in with the girls. While Ayako was tanning, she spotted Mai and hurried over to her, but..

"Ms. Matsuzaki, Mai, we have to get inside now-" Naru was silent when he saw..you know..Mai's...boobs..

I blushed and pinched Ayako to hurry up and get my bra on and she came back to her senses an my chest was safe.

Naru coughed and cleared his throat. "We will never speak of this again" Naru suggested, and we all nodded.

To be continued in ze next chapter, I'm feeling sleepy to continue right right now


End file.
